


Natasha and Tequila

by Mustang_Girl16



Series: Little Shit [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Tequila, What Happened in Budapest, song fic kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 10:05:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9379664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mustang_Girl16/pseuds/Mustang_Girl16
Summary: Hehe. Sorry it's kind of ruff, but not everything I write can be perfect. I just thought this was perfect for this series though.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Listen to Tequila Makes Her Clothes Fall Off by Joe Nichols. It's an old song, that I probably shouldn't have been listening to when I was a kid, but eh. Also it's not exactly like the song, I changed some things obviously, but...  
> Here are the lyrics:  
> She said I'm going out with my girlfriends  
> Margaritas at the Holiday Inn  
> Lord have mercy my only thought  
> Was Tequila makes her clothes fall off
> 
> I told her put an extra layer on  
> I know she what happens when she drinks Patron  
> Her closet's missing half the things she's bought  
> Ya Tequila makes her clothes fall off
> 
> She'll start with kickin' out of her shoes  
> Loose and earring in her drink  
> Leave her jacket in the bathroom stall  
> Drop a contact down the sink
> 
> Them pantyhose ain't gonna last too long  
> If the DJ puts Bon Jovi on  
> She might come home in a table cloth  
> Ya Tequila makes her clothes fall off
> 
> She can handle any champagne brunch  
> A bridal shower with Bacardi punch  
> Jello shooters full of Smirnoff  
> But Tequila makes her clothes fall off  
> *Chorus*  
> She don't mean nothing, she's just havin' fun  
> Tomorrow she'll say oh what have I done  
> Her friends will joke about the stuff she lost  
> Ya Tequila makes her clothes fall off
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own this song or the characters from Marvel. I don't get money from anything. Nothing is beta, I'm still not 100% sure what that is. I think its fancy for spell checker. So mistakes are mine.
> 
> As always enjoy! Love feedback and Kudos!

The “kids” were all off doing their own thing tonight and that meant, peace and quiet, well it’s supposed to, but Natasha was blasting music through the speakers as she got ready. She had thought about going out with everyone else to the club, but last time they went, someone said something about her age *cough* Vision *cough* and now she’s determined to prove she’s not that old. She’s not that’s for sure, but Tony had said something about all women doing this as they hit the big 3-0. Then laughed and said have fun with that.

So here he sat waiting for her, because she was dragging him out with her. They had come into the city for a training exercise so she thought they should go out to a club. He really hated clubs, but it was Natasha and whenever you tried to say no, she just took it as a challenge. At this point she was ready, but still she couldn’t find anything to wear, even though now her bed was covered with half her wardrobe.

Clint came into the room and took one look at the bed and at Steve before he realized what was going on.

“Tasha, what are you doing to poor Steve?” He walked over to his best friend and dragged her from the closet.

“I have nothing to wear!” She threw her hands up in defeat and huffed.

“Ok that’s not true. Where are you two even going?” he looked over to see Natasha had clearly dressed Steve tonight as he was wearing a pair of dark wash slim fit jeans with a white t-shirt and biker boots. “Oh please tell me you’re not going clubbing?”

“Relax will you?” Natasha said as she started sifting through the clothes on her bed. “What about this?”

She held up a black dress with some type of ribbon cutting that connected the top and the bottom.

“If you’re going clubbing your wearing more than that.” Clint chastised, while Natasha rolled her eyes and threw it back into the pile. She pulled out a long sleeved purple dress, but threw that back in too.

Steve had finally had enough and just grabbed the first thing in reach. It just so happened to be a black mini skirt. He threw it at her and told her to just change.

“Here wear this with it.” Clint tossed her a deep red corset top.

“Yes it goes, but this thing is a pain to get on.” She complained. Clint just smiled at her.

“Yes, it is.” She scowled at him and went to the bathroom to change. As soon as the bathroom door closed Clint turned to the pile and started sifting through the clothes. He threw another dress at Steve and went to her dresser and pulled out a set of underwear.

“What are you doing?” Steve asked as Clint tossed him the undergarments which he promptly threw into the pile.

“I trust you to make sure she makes it home, I don’t trust her to get herself there in one piece. While you’ve been clubbing with us as a group, you haven’t gone with just Tasha.” Steve blinked, clearly confused.

“Ok, Natasha has to follow a certain set of rules when it’s a group like we normally do. When she’s not, well things get interesting. Ooo wait these leggings will go better and they’re harder to get off.” Clint opened the bathroom door and threw them at her.

“Ok like I was saying, watch her. Make sure she doesn’t leave with anyone. Make sure she doesn’t mysteriously go into the bathroom by herself. Yes I’m telling you after she has a few drinks go with her _everywhere._ ” Steve sighed at Clint.

“Clint is this really necessary?” Steve was not understanding how necessary this really was.

“Yes. While she’s great at holding her liquor there are just somethings she shouldn’t drink.”

“And that is…?” Steve asked nervously.

“Tequila. One shot she’s good, anything past that, Budapest.” Clint was dead serious and that made Steve really regret agreeing to this.

“That’s what happened in Budapest?”

“Eh…Like I said, we remember it for different reasons. She remembers the huge all-out war we accidently started. I remember her stripping on the bar top after drinking Tequila and having to bring her back to the SHIELD helicarriar in a table cloth. She can handle champagne, Bacardi punch, jello shooters pumped full of Smirnoff, but Tequila…”

“Makes her clothes come off.” Steve finished really not liking this night out idea.

“Hence the extra underwear and dress. Make sure to grab anything she loses. Believe it or not, she used to have more clothing than this. It’s always shoes, earrings she magically loses in her drinks, make sure she doesn’t swallow them, she will. Jacket’s usually in the bathroom with her contacts if she wears the false ones. Then it’s from the inside out starting with those tights. So…”

“Keep her from the tequila.”

“Keep her from the tequila!” Natasha walked out of the bathroom dressed and clearly annoyed by Clint.

“That’s my que.” He gave Natasha a peck on the cheek and walked to the door. “Have fun! But not that much.” he said pointedly at Natasha. She stuck her tongue out at him and turned to Steve.

“Ready?” Steve nodded, but opted not to take the extra things with him. He knew Clint got a little protective and he’s seen Natasha drunk and it’s not that bad.

Oh he was wrong. He was very, very wrong.

 

_The Next Morning…_

Natasha woke up, with a pounding headache. She opened her eyes squinting at the harsh light of the morning sun that streamed in through the huge windows, Tony insisted on putting in his Tower. She sat up slightly testing herself, only to prove that her head was spinning and if she wanted to move anymore it might as well be to the bathroom.

She took a few deep breaths before sitting up the rest of the way and looked at the clock on the night stand. It was only quarter to ten. Normally she slept longer when she had this bad of a hangover. She looked around to find Steve was passed out beside her. She was more than grateful that he was still wearing what he had on last night, but one look down at herself and she found that she herself was not.

_Great._ Natasha saw he left some aspirin and water for her and took it gratefully before nudging him with her foot. He stirred after the third nudge and looked up at her and sighed.

“Next time you decide to drink tequila in large quantities, please do so here. Where I don’t have to worry about you getting arrested for indecent exposure. Fines paid, so don’t worry about it.” Natasha’s eyes widened at his words. She covered her face with her hands as she asked the one thing she knew she wasn’t sure she wanted to know.

“How bad?” Steve cringed and sat up.

“Well not another Budapest, at least I don’t think so.” Natasha grimaced. “But it pretty much went how Clint said it would.”

“How long did the shoes last?” Steve grimaced himself as he remembered last night’s events.

“About an hour in. The rest I’m not honestly sure, but they were gone by the time I got you up here. Though thankfully you went outside in this time or this would have been a lot more awkward.”

She leaned her head against the headboard and looked over at him apologetically.

“So who dressed me?” not that she wouldn’t care if he’d seen her naked, but not that wasn’t how she’d like that to happen.

“Well, I at least had the sense to bring you back here, after the leggings disappeared and you, well not thankfully, more like awkwardly kept asking me to remover the last bit of clothing. You then proceeded to pout like a child because I said no and told you to go to sleep. Said somethings I won’t repeat, and then finally agreed to put on something if you really wanted me to stay, but it had to be my shirt and mine only. After you passed out I grabbed the one you stole from me a few years ago.”

Natasha ran a hand through her hair embarrassed, by her actions. But Steve just drew her in for a hug. He gave her a squeeze before getting up and walking towards the door.

“Don’t feel too bad. I sure everyone will forget about it sooner or later.” What was he talking about? Oh god what did she do?

“Rogers. What are you talking about?” Steve just smirked and walked out the door.

“Rogers! Steve!” Natasha yelled back after him.

He couldn’t keep the grin off his face as he joined Clint in the elevator.

“Your never letting her live this down are you?” Clint asked as he looked at Steve.

“She dragged me out, got massively drunk, then puked on my jacket and passed out so I had to carry her home. So, no. Maybe eventually, but not anytime soon.” Clint grinned at him proudly.

“So breakfast?”

“Yeah sounds good. Somewhere maybe outside of the city though. At least till she figures out I was lying about last night’s events or lack thereof.”

“Everyone ever tell you, you can be a little shit when you want to be?” Steve stuck his hands in his pockets and smirked.

“What can I say? Paybacks a bitch.”


End file.
